Dr. Lunatic (game)
This article is about the game. For the character, see Dr. Lunatic (character). Dr. Lunatic is a Hamumu Software game released in May 2000. It was the first game ever to be worked on by Hamumu (though Eddie Galaxy: Intergalactic Exterminator was the first to be released) and set the standard for most games following it, many of which incorporate part of its code or are based entirely on it (most notably The Adventures of Bouapha: Spooky Castle and Spooky Castle: The Adventures of Kid Mystic). Although Jamul originally planned to have the game distributed by eGames, they were not interested in publishing it, and it was later published directly by Hamumu Software. The game and especially its updated version, Dr. Lunatic Supreme With Cheese, are among Hamumu Software's most popular games to date. Story The evil Dr. Lunatic is taking the brains out of zombies and putting them into the heads of other zombies to create a race of super zombies! Only Bouapha possesses the cunning and resolve to put him on ice. Unfortunately, the vile doctor has quadruple padlocked his front door, so Bouapha is going to need to get the four Keys of Lunacy to open it, and Dr. Lunatic has entrusted those to his poker buddies, who happen to live in widely disparate regions of the world. Gameplay Dr. Lunatic is an isometric, 2.5-dimensional action game, released in May 2000. Using the keyboard, the player controls Bouapha and collects Hammers, which can be thrown at enemies. The more hammers picked up, the more hammers can be thrown at once. Pants of Power can be picked up, these let the player throw hammers faster. There are also Special Weapons, which have a variety of effects, but limited ammo. At the outset, the player is allowed to enter five worlds: Spooky Forest!, Dusty Desert, Icy Mountain, Cavernous Caves, and the Crazy Asylum of Madness. The primary objective in the first four worlds is to collect a Key of Lunacy from one of Dr. Lunatic's poker buddies who resides in that part of the world. These four Keys of Lunacy are then used to give the player access to levels in the Crazy Asylum of Madness. Each world features a set of levels that can be accessed by the player by walking through the opening of that level, usually represented as either an alcove, hole in the wall, or an object with a hole in it, and the main objective of most of these levels is to collect all the brains scattered throughout the level. While the levels in a world can be completed in any order, most, if not all, of them must be finished in order to unlock levels that are closed to the player. The levels that are closed to the player at the start of a level also include the level in which the Key of Lunacy is located. Expando-Pak The Expando-Pak was released along with Dr. Lunatic in May 2000, for $10. It added several new monsters and secondary weapons. It was superseded by Supreme With Cheese in September 2003. A Dr. Lunatic with Expando-Pak Bundle was available at a discount price. Now you can get the Expando-Pak completely for free if you own the original Dr. Lunatic. Fun Pack The Fun Pack was released in July 2001, and could be downloaded for free, though it required Dr. Lunatic with Expando-Pak to work. It added even more items and monsters to the game, most notably friendly "monsters," as well as two worlds, Field Trip and New World Disorder !!!, which explained to the player how these new features worked. It was superseded by Supreme with Cheese in 2003. Supreme With Cheese In September 2003, Dr. Lunatic Supreme With Cheese (often shortened to Supreme or SWC) was released. Although an entirely separate game, it is essentially a massive upgrade to Dr. Lunatic, featuring, among other things, more monsters and items, a more powerful and easier to use Editor, a completely revamped user interface, bonus features such as extra playable characters, the SpisMall and arcade games, and the removal of a limit on the total number of worlds the player could create with the Editor. Most of the recent add-ons are compatible only with SWC. Add-Ons There are many player-made add-on worlds available for the various versions of Dr. Lunatic - for an entire list, see this page. Almost all of the add-ons released after 19 November 2003 are only compatible with Supreme with Cheese. See also *Dr L Items *Dr L Worlds *Dr L Monsters *Dr. Lunatic Playable Characters *Dr L World Builders *Level Flags (Dr. Lunatic) *Dr Lunatic Help *Dr Lunatic Editor Help *JSP Editing *Supreme Composers *RAGE!!! *Who Doesn't Want To Be A Moron *Invisible Loonybot Piece *Free Tiles *Testing Worlds *Gallery Goals (Supreme with Cheese) *Movies (Supreme with Cheese) *Bouapha's Text Adventure Category:Games